Betrayal
by Lady Kayena
Summary: An Akito centric fic. Shigure had always been closer to the Sohma master than any other. After the final incident with Tohru, how will Akito feel about Shigure? Will he take it as a betrayal from his loyal allie? Shigure/Akito Shounen-ai.
1. Default Chapter

I'm only writing this because it's a dare from a friend of mine, and the fact that I was a little curious of why Shigure wasn't afraid of Akito. I needed an answer, and there wasn't one out, so I decided to make one my self. It doesn't matter to me if it makes sense or not. I'm just doing what I like, and that is writing, and getting on my friend's nerves to prove to her I'm not afraid of writing a slash fic, so HA! Anyways, enjoy… if you can. The first chapter will be told from Akito's point of view. Probably will contain a lot of thoughts.  
  
~Betrayal~  
  
Summary: Shigure had always been closer to the Sohma master than any other. After the final incident with Tohru, how will Akito feel about Shigure? Will he take it as a betrayal from the only person who tried to understand him and his pains? Shounen-ai  
  
Warning: Akito/Shigure Shounen-ai in later chapters!  
  
Prologue  
  
~I was a child born to die. My parents had given up on me when I was born. They knew they'd lose me eventually, so there was no point in loving me, I'd only cause them pain. I can barely remember them, being sent to the main house and forced to live with other cursed members of the family when I was 4. My foster family didn't love me either, they were too afraid to get to know me, because of my power over them and the entire Jyuunishi family. To tell you the truth, I hated them, all of them for this! It was their fault that I was born with the curse! It was their fault that my parents didn't want me! It was their fault that everybody was afraid of me! It's their fault that I'm alone…  
  
Sometimes I wonder if my life really ended when I was born. The past 18 years is not exactly what I'd call living, being stuck in a dark room without anybody beside my birds for company. I guess I shouldn't complain, at least they love me and aren't afraid of me. Of course I get visitors, not many willing ones though. Shigure was the only person who'd ever come without me actually ordering them too. Come to think of it, he was the only person who ever tried to understand me and opened up to me. He used to always play with me when we were kids, and kept me company when I was sick. Sometimes I think he's the only person who ever truly cared for me, thus the only person I ever cared for in return. Now you can see what an important person Shigure was for me. But that's all in the past. I realized that little Honda girl took him away from my side after our 'little' incident. Now I really, officially hate every single member of the Sohmas, including myself. What is there to love about my life, and me? ~  
  
I forced myself to snap out of my thought as I slowly got up from the small corner of my room, making my way to the window. It's snowing again, it just surprises me how fast weathers can change and how fast time can fly by. It still feels like yesterday when I had my first encounter with the little girl after she saw the Outsider Cat's True Form, but in reality it has been 2 months. I reached my hand past the window, as a fragile snowflake landed on there. It melted instantly, as I stared at the small drop of water on my hand, where it had been a second before. All of their lives are in my hands, just as this snowflake was, I can do anything I wish to them; they own me their lives.   
  
I couldn't help myself as my thoughts drifted back onto the last time I saw Shigure and Yuki, not to mention that pathetic little Honda girl. That'll be one memory I'll never forget. I don't think I'll ever understand what she said to me, not that I have the energy to try.   
  
Chapter 1: Flash Back to the Incident From Akito's Point of View  
  
It was a cold October morning; I rested myself against the wooden floor of the open porch. Hatori warned me not to do that before. He didn't think it would be too good for my health. Like he really cared… I knew he resented me, even if he didn't show it. He was intimidated by me, just like any other member of my family. What he didn't know was that I was only trying to protect him. I didn't want him to get hurt. Outsiders didn't know our way of things; they can only bring us pain. Remember my parents? Even if they didn't know it, they hurt me more than anybody could ever imagine. Speaking of outsiders, that remind me that idiot Honda Tohru is coming, along with my faithful ally Shigure, and my cute little Yuki.   
  
I really hate that pitiful girl! What does she know about our family and our pain? What right does she have to come and change the way things had been for hundreds of years? NONE, that's the answer! My family had been mine and mine only for the past 18 years, she just stumbles across us and they start disobeying and falling apart from me. I can't risk loosing them! They're the only family I have!   
  
I clinched my teeth as I finally decided; I'll do anything to chase that little pathetic girl away, even erasing her memory if I have to. I don't want any of my family to get hurt, and suffer what I had been through. Being disowned and cast away, because of the way I am. I slowly ran my index finger across the wooden floor, making scratch noises as I heard the rustling from the sliding door followed by more than 3 different pairs of footsteps. I guess Hatori had decided to stay for the show. Probably to make sure he's here to tend them if they get hurt. Pitiful, all of them are.  
  
I ignored them, and continued to stare out into the garden for another 10 minutes before I finally decided to speak. "You've got a lot of nerve," I said to her without even making a single movement, "Why did you come?" I ran my finger across the floor once more. I could feel the atmosphere tense by my every movement, "Tell me, I won't get angry. "   
  
"I don't know," was her reply, certainly not what I was expecting. I could feel my body getting heavier by the sound of her voice, and her careless words. What kind of nerve does she have to come to my house without anything important to talk about? I made a swift movement to stand up, as I walked closer to her, pulling my kimono to where they were suppose to be. I knew my anger was on the edge of exploding as I stood in front of her, and saw the worried expression on Yuki's, Hatori's, and even Shigure's face. Before I knew it, my hand was tangled in her hair, and I was struggling to pull her down. The next thing I knew, I was held back by Shigure, and Yuki.   
  
Out of everything I've been through in life, this is the absolute worst moment. I would've never thought Shigure would betray me for this outsider, after all of our years of friendship or as I thought. I guess I just didn't mean as much I thought I meant to him. This only made me angrier as I yelled at the girl kneeled in front of me, "It's not that you don't know, you just can't say it! So I'll tell you. I want to live there happily with everyone, is that it?" I questioned threateningly, loosing the only thread of control I had on my anger, "Unforgivable! I'll make you regret getting involved with us! Suffer, you'll suffer as well!" I could feel myself struggle against the hold Shigure, and Yuki had on me, but I knew I would never get free.   
  
"I'll wear you down and make you kneel before me!" I shouted, pushing her head further down, "All of you listen. You can't leave the Sohma, you can't oppose me!" I finally got the words out of my mouth, the ones that I've been afraid to admit, but somehow it wasn't making me feel any better as I looked down at Shigure on my right side and then at Yuki on my left. It just made me feel more like I'm going to loose them, and never seeing them again.   
  
I heard a soft whimper from the outsider, as a small smile of satisfaction escaped from my lips. "Now say you're sorry," I whispered softly, a little of my rage was now disappearing, "and never get involved with us again."   
  
But once more, her reply was not what I was expecting, "it must be painful Akito-san," she whispered softly, "to be surrounded by death since you were born. It must have been so-"  
  
"What! What do you understand?!" I yelled at her with all my worth and the anger I've gathered over the years.  
  
"Yes, but its fear I can't imagine," she continued, not even a bit affected by my outburst, "scared. Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun must be scared, even Hatori-san. They will be sad if you pass away. It will be incredibly sad."  
  
I was now struggling with my feelings, the ones I've hidden and tried to ignore, but now they're coming out, and there's nothing I could do to stop it, "Who is sad? Everyone owns me their lives. They must want me to go as soon as possible," I finally managed to say, after trying to deny that for the past 10 years, "I was born to die. That's how it is."  
  
"Why? Who decided that?" She questioned, tears pouring out of her innocent green eyes, "Akito-san aren't you alive right now?"  
  
"Living. Are you telling me this is living?" I snapped, "That's… that's just how it is. I've never asked for this!" I mustered all of my strength to say those last few words. I could hear everybody gasp in shock. How selfish could they be to think I enjoy being locked up in a room for their worthless cause? Don't they think I'd rather live a normal life just like them!  
  
"I…I didn't know when my mother died-" the outsider continued.   
  
But I can't take it anymore; I can't take anymore of this. "Silence! Don't speak!" I demanded, "Hatori! Erase this woman's memory right now!" this was my worst-case scenario and it seemed to be a good time to use it. But once more, something unexpected happened. Hatori disobeyed me, for the first time in his life. It's true… this outsider is turning my family, my only family against me.  
  
"I wanted her to live forever," she continued in her soft tone, "I wanted her to see me."  
  
"Don't cry…stop it…don't cry!" I demanded with the last of my strength.  
  
"I don't know much about the curse…but I'm glad I've met you Akito-san," she said it determiningly in her soft voice once more, "I'll never regret meeting any of you." She looked me in the eyes as she said those last few words, and somehow, I believed her. "Tell me more about your feelings. It's all right if you get angry. Even though it might be hard. Your feelings…you are alive."  
  
I couldn't help but gasp at her… how can a girl, an outsider get through to me like this? I could feel my anger slipping away. I don't know how or why. I gently loosened the grip I had on her hair. I didn't know if it was out of confusion, sympathy, or understanding…but I could feel my hands untangling themselves from her brown locks. I used the last bit of rage I had to push Shigure and Yuki onto the floor. It was what they deserved for disobeying me! I slowly made my way back against the wall in the back of my room. I didn't have to see, I could feel all of their eyes on me, and they wanted an answer. "I don't understand," was my only reply before I drifted back into another deep thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it? I promise I'll write the next chapter with a little Shounen-ai. It's going to be a three chaptered story. The first one from Akito's point of view, the second one from Shigure's point of view, and the last one would be from the normal point of view along with mixed thoughts/feelings. Please read and review if you want me to update by the end of this year!  
  
I wrote the 1st chapte like this because, i really believe Akito's a good person deep down inside. Just disunderstood that's all. 


	2. Different Point of View

Here's the second chapte! And yes, I've updated. Anyways, this chapter will be told from the normal point of view at the start and then it'll turn to Shigure's point of view, and after Shadow Blazer's advice, I've decided to make this a little bit less Angst.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters… sadly. If the characters act OOC, then… well… you can't blame things on me!  
  
Chapter 2: A Different Point of View  
  
"This is just another ordinary beginning for another ordinary day," Shigure muttered to himself from behind his paper upon hearing the yelling and screaming from the Neko and the Nezumi, and the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. 'As ordinary as a day can get inside this house,' he silently chuckled to himself.  
  
"Shigure-san, is Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun fighting again?" inquired the usual cheerful tone with a hint of worry within it as its owner made her way to the dining room.  
  
"Don't worry Tohru-kun," Shigure responded, lowering his paper to look at the girl clearly, "it's when they're not fighting, that's when you should start worrying about their health," joked the older man, but it was quite true.  
  
Tohru smiled in return upon hearing the his reassurance, "Shigure-san, the breakfast's ready. Should I get Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?"  
  
"Nah…" was the older Sohma's reply before he made his way into the kitchen, "let them blow off their steam before breakfast or they're going to be angry for the rest of the day. They'll do more damage to my house that way," he smiled teasingly as he settled down on his usual spot.  
  
Tohru sweat dropped, clearly seeing Shigure's point. His house had been previously destroyed for more than 14 times, wither it was by Yuki, Kyo, or Kagura. "Hai," the younger girl replied, settling herself across from Shigure as she took off her apron.   
  
"Tohru-kun…" asked Shigure unsurely, fighting wither to say it or not, "I'm going to the main house today. I won't be back tonight. I'm only telling because I didn't want you to worry about me."  
  
"Hai Shigure-san," Tohru replied understandingly, "Ano…? May I ask why?"  
  
"It's nothing," Shigure answered calmly, "I'm just going to visit Ha-san and stay with him for the night. It's nothing important. I just haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Hai," Tohru bowed to the Sohma sitting across from her, but suddenly was frozen in her spot when she heard the noise quite down from the next room, "I think they've stopped fighting."  
  
Shigure nodded in agreement, "Tohru-kun, I think you should tell them breakfast is ready. They'll be happy to know."  
  
"Hai, Shigure-san," Tohru slowly got up from her place at the table before making her way to the two other teens.  
  
'I hate lying to her,' he thought to himself guiltily, 'but there was no way I could've told her.'  
  
Two months had already passed since their encounter with the head of their family, Akito, and things seemed to have gone back to normal, but the burden had not yet been lifted from their chests. The weather had grown even colder over the past few days. It seemed as if the season had suddenly changed from autumn to winter in less than 48 hours. Shigure had been wondering wither if he should visit the main house to get a chance to talk to Akito. He couldn't help but feel guilty for helping Tohru… He knew he did the right thing by doing so, but Akito meant more than anybody else to him and he knew his loyalty to him was worth a lot in the eyes of their young master.   
  
~Shigure's Thoughts~   
  
-Ever since we were little, everybody had always been afraid of him. All they ever saw was a spoiled little brat with more power than he could ever handle, but I looked past that. I knew there's good within everybody, even him. He's not born with a controlling and angry nature; it was us that forced it on him. Imagine yourself as a 4-year-old child being stuck in a house full of people you don't even recognize. And for the strangest reason, they seem to hate you with passion. Wouldn't you blame yourself for your parents abandoning you, and not being liked by people? Nobody likes being alone, and that included him as well. The way I see things, anger is just another kind of disguise for your fear and loneliness. I know how he felt because I also hide my true feelings behind the mask I wear. Instead of using anger, I used humour. Mostly everybody in the family now see me as a goof off who never take things seriously, but in reality, I do. I just don't show it.   
  
Unlike many others, I took my time and tried to get to know him and understand him. It was a hard journey. One of the hardest things I've ever tried to do, but I was happy with the result I finally received from him, a true smile. Of course that was many years ago, but I still remember it clearly. It was one of the best moments of my life. Your happiest moment in life is when you brighten somebody else's day. By doing so, you do not only make that person happy, you make yourself happy as well and along with the people around you. It's all about what you give, not what you get in return. When you understand that, you will be truly happy. Of course, I'm still not there yet, but I know somebody who is. I've noticed that about her the first moment we met. That innocent smile on her face and that careless voice of her's will be something I'll remember for the rest of my life. I know I did the right thing by protecting her, because Lord knows how many innocent people she can save in her lifetime without her realizing it.   
  
I admire her and her spirit. I wish I could be somebody like her, someone who can truly take away one's burden without expecting anything other than a smile in return. I wish I could be the one to save Akito from himself and all his self-pity. If I could only make him understand how I feel. He probably thought I've betrayed him, but in reality I just wanted her to help people like him. I blame myself for not being more like Tohru when I was younger. If I had been then maybe I could've saved Akito, and he wouldn't be the person he is today. -  
  
I took a deep breath before I opened the main gate leading into the Sohma Complex. Just being here brings back bittersweet memories. I guess everybody has to take the good along with the bad. I glanced around the garden, it was half buried by snow, but beautiful all the same. Just looking at it brings him into my mind. Just like the garden itself, Akito's true self is beautiful, but he hides himself under a veil of snow nobody can melt. But I can see through it and into the beauty within when nobody else can, I guess that's what they call love.  
  
"Don't stand there too long. You're going to catch a cold, and I'll be the one ending up taking care of you," said the familiar calm voice of my best friend, as he poked his head out of the side porch of his house.  
  
"You're the one who made the career decision, Ha-san," I joked, pushing the previous thoughts out of my mind. Hiding my true self once more behind a mask, as I made my way into Ha-san's house. "I warned you about the responsibilities, but you never listened to me. I told you it would be too much for you to handle."   
  
"Idiot…" he muttered, before closing the door behind me, "so what brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by the neighbourhood, so I decided to stop by and say hi," I said carelessly in my usual false cheerful tone. I settled myself around the table as Ha-san poured tea into the cup he took out from the cupboard.   
  
"He's being more quite than usual. Always seemed to be deep in thoughts," answered my best friend before I even had a chance to ask the question. I guess he just knows me too well… and he always liked to get straight to the point.   
  
"I never said I was here to ask you about Akito-san," I tried to deny.   
  
"Then why do you look so nervous?" he questioned, knowing my intentions perfectly well.  
  
I sighed in defeat knowing the fact that he can look right through me, so there was no point in hiding it now, "Is he getting any better?" I asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I don't know," Ha-san replied unsurely, "his health has been good, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else these days. Sometimes he just stares into space for hours at a time without saying anything or having a single facial expression. I don't know if he's getting better or worse. Maybe Tohru's words had finally gotten to him."  
  
"Maybe…"I answered, rethinking about Ha-san's news, "I doubt he'll figure out what it means. He's been trapped in here too long. It's both bad for his health physically and mentally."   
  
Ha-san nodded in agreement, "what do you suggest we do about it?"  
  
"I don't know… why do you suppose I have an idea?" I questioned, looking up at him curiously.  
  
"You know him best out of every single member of our family," he replied quietly, settling himself across from me, "I'll trust you to make the best decision for him."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ok Kim, you win. Slash fics do gross me out, especially when I'm the one writing it. -_-; God knows how many times I had to hit myself in the head to make myself continue writing. Anyways… I'll finish the story if it's the last thing I do. A dare is a dare after all. Maybe I should make this story a little bit longer... or not. I may not update for a while since i caught a fever last night...it feels like I've just gotten ran over by a bus. Due to the fact that I'm not feeling too well, this chapter is only partially done, but I'll just leave it be for now. 


	3. Completely Lost

Yes, I know the last chapter was lame and it had a really pathetic ending, but I was tapped out of ideas. I blame it on not using the Internet for a day…-_-; and yes I lead a very boring life. Anyways, here's the last chapter and enjoy.  
  
Warnings: Akito/Shigure Shounen-ai in this chapter! If this idea seems disturbing to you, then I suggest you shouldn't read the second half of this chapter! (See I'm considerate enough to put up warnings for people). Oh… by the way, Shounen-ai is a slash fic or also known as a Yaoi fic. If you don't know what they are, then…well…they are stories with guy/guy pairings. So if the idea seems disturbing to you, then I suggest you don't read it. (Still… it's a good idea to explain it to people when you put up warnings.) This story has NO LEMON! If you don't know what it is… then I really don't feel comfortable explaining it to you. *Shudders* I remember how I found out what they were… it wasn't the most fond of experiences that I've had.   
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Shigure sighed anxiously, full of dread and unwillingness. He kept reminding himself to calm down and that he'll be fine as he stood outside of Akito's door within the main house. Ha-san's words kept ringing through his mind as he softly knocked on the slightly abandoned door. 'It's strange how nervous one can get when it comes to seeing him. I guess this is what the others must feel every time they were forced here. Then again, I had never been in trouble or had been on Akito's bad side before. It sure is not a positive feeling,' he noted to himself, as he heard a slight ruffle inside the room followed by a low mumble sounded something like a "come in."  
  
Shigure forced his muscles to obey his command, ignoring the protest going on within his mind as best as he could manage. He slowly slid the wooden sliding door open as he made his way inside the room with as less noise as possible, afraid he'll awaken something scary and unpleasant. Similar to the fashion of a person within a fairy tale, who was making his way inside a cave belonging to a sleeping monster. "Akito-san," he greeted politely, kneeling by the door as he bowed to the Master of the Sohmas like he always did.  
  
"Shigure," he answered in an unusually icy tone that sent shivers down his spine, making him feel uncomfortable in more ways than one. Shigure shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling uncharacteristically nervous and guilty, knowing how much he had hurt the younger man if he were to use such a distant tone with him.   
  
"I apologize for not visiting you sooner Akito-san," Shigure apologized, eyeing the floor nervously as if it suddenly became very interesting as he played with the corner of his Kimono with his head bowing low (I forgot what it was called, so let's just say it's a Kimono. You can tell me what its real name is later.)  
  
"I didn't want visitors anyway. I had to think over some 'things'," he replied stubbornly without a hint of emotion as he continued staring out of his window. He was sprawling on the window frame with his arms hanging out into the cold December evening. Akito hasn't made a single movement since Shigure had entered his room. It's quite different from the usual high attitude he always used to impress him when he visited. Shigure noted that as a bad sign in his parts. Just like the warning he gave Tohru earlier of worrying about Yuki and Kyo's health when they're not fighting. This is the same sort of thing in his opinion, a very important one at that.  
  
~He's retreating further into his shell…he's always acting as if he just lost his only will to live for these past few weeks~ Hatori's words rang themselves clearly through his mind as he was struck with sudden realization. 'It wasn't Tohru's words that had gotten to him. It was my actions that made him retrieve deeper within himself,' he stared at Akito shockingly, suddenly frozen on his spot as more of Hatori's words sunk in. ~He acted the same way around me and the others the way he always did. It seemed nothing had changed in some ways that could easily be amiss. But some things had changed about him, but I just can put a finger on it. I'm not talking about him being in his thoughts all the time. That I already had gotten used to, but it's something of a realization in his parts that I haven't realized~  
  
'Now I understand…' he thought to himself with the uttermost fear, 'he had given up on me and in life… he's ceasing his struggle against his fate, he's finally ready to cope with the fear of dying at a young age…and being alone. I feel so helpless. Like I've failed him.'   
  
~You know what the worst thing in life is? ~ I remember Ha-san questioning me. At that time, all I've managed was to shake my head in confusion. He continued in a more serious tone, and I knew he was thinking about Kana as he said those next few words. ~It's not being able to protect the one you care the most about. Not being there when that person needed you the most. The most terrified feeling in the world is when you feel the loss of faith from the heart that believed in you more than anybody had ever dared to try. ~ It was the first and the last time my best friend had ever showed me his true feelings for loosing the one he truly loved. I never knew what he was talking about back then, but now I know, and I agree with Ha-san to the fullest. It is the worst feeling in the world. Worse than the guilt I felt for putting Tohru-kun through all of the pain of seeing Kyo-kun's true form.   
  
I gazed at his weary form by the window as I made a silent promise to him. I will make everything right between us, and I promise I will always be there for you wither if you know it or not.   
  
"I'm sorry…" I apologized, barely louder than a whisper. He turned his head toward me in shock as if he had forgotten I was here. We stayed like this for a few moments before I decided to continue, destroying the silence between us. "I never meant to hurt you or to destroy the friendship between us," I stared onto the ground once more, no longer able to meet his intense gaze, "I'm sorry, for everything. I know I've lost all of the trust you had in me, and I know you'd probably never trust me again, but… I want a second chance from you…please… I promise I would never fail you again. I never meant to hurt you intentionally…I'm sorry. I really am," I no longer had any control over my emotions as my mask, the one I've used to hide myself behind for so many years fell onto the ground. I could only stare at it as it made contact with the wooden floor and shattered into a million pieces just like a glass vase would. By the time I realized what I was doing, tears were already pouring freely out of my eyes without my notice. (Uh…yes this fic is getting too depressing again. Maybe I should lift something to lighten the mood. Popcorns anyone? Cookies?) I bowed my head until it was touching the floor in an attempt to hide my face, hoping he hadn't seen the tears coming out of my eyes, but I knew my hope was in vain, because I could feel the intensity of his stare burning a hole through me.   
  
"You did nothing wrong," I heard his voice once more in an icier tone than the one I was use to as he approached closer. Finally getting away from the window and the cold December wind that followed, "it was I that placed too much hope onto you." My heart seemed to have stopped beating for a split second as I let the sickening feeling wash over me. 'He hates me. He regretted ever caring about me…ever having any feelings for me. Ever getting to know me…'  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," he whispered softly into my ears in a gentler tone than the one he was using before, sensing the uneasiness going through me. "Feelings change. I thought you knew that," he paused for a few seconds before pushing my chin up so my eyes were directly facing his. "If it makes you feel any better. I loved you once. Not long ago," his face was side by side with my own now. I could feel his warm cheek touching mine. My tears had stopped pouring somewhere along the way. Now I was feeling uncomfortable being this close to him. I probably would've welcomed the idea of having a flesh-to-flesh contact with him before, but under the circumstances. I'd say this changes the whole perspective.   
  
"I never chose her over you," I started once more, trying my best to explain myself to him, "You know how much you mean to me. I-"  
  
"I thought I did, until recent events." How anybody ever reason with him, I'd never know.   
  
"Akito," I said desperately as I held his face barely an inch away from mine, forcing him to listen, "I love you. What more do you want to hear from me?" I questioned, being as honest as I had ever been with anybody.  
  
"You…what?" he looked puzzled, more confused than I had ever seen him. His eyes were widening from shock, and his features were gentle and fragile, no longer the distant ones that I had seen before. For a split second I swear I saw a hint of warmth within his grey orbs. I now know for a fact that I had gotten through to him.   
  
"I love you Akito," I repeated, a small smile escaping my lips, "I thought you knew that."  
  
"I never-" he started, but I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.  
  
"You never thought that anybody could ever love you?" I questioned him, knowing perfectly well what was going through his mind, "you shouldn't let the things others had said before cloud your judgement. You really need to set your expectations higher Akito."  
  
All he managed to do was stare at me in pure shock and confusion as I continued. "I really do care about you wither you know it or not. I would never put anybody before you if I didn't think that it was for the best. I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings before I made a decision on my own. I really do regret it."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Yes, you read it right. There's going to be next chapter. I needed sometime to come up with some new ideas. I'll update within the next week. I promise! ~-_-~. 


End file.
